Express Lift
Express Lifts is the oldest UK-based elevator company originated from Northampton, Engla nd. It was acquired by Otis in the late 1990s. History Express Lifts was actually established after the merger of three companies; SMS, GEC (General Electric Company) and Easton Lifts from 1917 to 1928. In the 1960s, Easton Lifts left the partnership and started to make their own elevator products. In the late 1970s, a lift testing tower called Express Lift Tower was built in Northampton, England to facilitate lift testing and research of Express Lift. It was completed in 1982. In 1997, Express Lifts was taken over by Otis. In addition, the GEC in Hong Kong was taken over by Otis in 1999. After Express Lifts was taken over by Otis. The Otis elevator company has re-operate the Express Lift in both UK (ExpressEvans)Otis is now using ExpressEvans name again! and Hong Kong (Express)Express Traction Elevator at Front Wing, Montane Mansion, Quarry Bay, Hong KongNowadays, Express (Hong Kong) which is a agent of the Diebold Aufzüge (elevators) and Hyundai (escalators). which are nowadays both elevator company are subsidiaries by Otis. The name ExpressEvans is also used in the new Gen2-based Express M.R.L. elevator in the UK. Express Lifts Tower The National Lift Tower (previously called The Express Lift Tower and known locally as the 'Northampton Lighthouse') is a lift testing tower built by the Express Lift Company off the Weedon Road in Northampton, England. The structure was commissioned in 1978 with construction commencing in 1980, and was officially opened by Queen Elizabeth II on 12 November 1982. Elevator fixtures From the 1960s, Express Lift use black oval-shaped buttons without illumination lamp. The call button station has the classic "CALL" or "PUSH TO GO UP/DOWN" call button and an oval-shaped green lamp above the call button which indicates that the elevator is coming (often labelled as "LIFT COMING"). Floor indicators are oval-shaped green lamps analog display. Old Express Lift call button panel.jpg|Old call button panel Old Express Lift car indicator.jpg|Old floor indicator (1960s) Old Express Lift buttons generation 1.jpg|Buttons (first generation - 1960s) In the 1970s, the buttons were slightly updated, but the floor buttons are still doesn't equipped with illumination lamp. The call button now has two buttons (up and down) and are lights up in yellow orange when pressed. Floor indicators are the analog display that resembles an Otis. There is also a vandal-resistant buttons; these are oval-shaped with two small red lamp dots. Old Express Lift buttons generation 2.jpg|Buttons (second generation - 1970s) Express Lift vandal resistant buttons.jpg|Vandal-resistant buttons. In the 1980s, Express Lift began to use illumination on their buttons. The buttons are rounded-square, although the traditional oval-shaped buttons are still used until in the early 1980s. Also in this era, Express Lift began to use digital floor indicators and hall lanterns. In the 1990s until in the late 1990s, Express Lift use stainless steel oval-shaped or rounded-square buttons. Floor indicators are digital-segmented with up and down lanterns. Notable installations *Tsuen Wan Hoover Plaza, Tsuen Wan, Hong Kong (1995) *The Link Properties - Lek Yuen Shopping Arcade (1976) - modded partially by Otis. *Tung Hei Court, Hong Kong, China *Kwai Shing East Estate, Kwai Chung, Hong Kong, China *Happy Vallery Racecourse (1986) *The Hong Kong Jockey Club Archive and Museum, Hong Kong, China (1995) *Various HDB residential blocks in Singapore (most of them were found in Woodlands, Tampines and Boon Lay): **Blk. 1, 81, 81A Toa Payoh HDB (1995) **Blk. 418 Woodlands HDB (1994) **Blk. 856F Tampines HDB **Blk. 257 Boon Lay HDB **Blk. 764 Jurong West HDB **Fajar Shopping Arcade HDB *Jurong West HDB Services Building, Singapore (modded partially by Otis) *Shophouse along Smith Street in Chinatown, Singapore (branded as GEC) *Shophouse along Temple Street in Chinatown, Singapore (original) *Ayer Rajah Community Club, Singapore (branded as GEC) *Concorde Hotel Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia (modded by Otis) *University of Adelaide, Australia Trivia *Other than in the UK, Express Lift elevators are also found in some countries around the world, normally countries of former British colony such as Singapore, Malaysia, Hong Kong and Australia. *Some Express Lift elevators are often labelled as GEC (General Electric Company). *There is a very rare GEC escalator found in The Arcade, Singapore. *Express Lift once produce the "DMR control system" elevator, which is similar to Westinghouse's "Select-o-Matic" elevator (when they under partnership). Gallery Express Lift badge old 2.jpg|Another old logo badge Old Express Lifts instruction sign.jpg|Old lift instruction sign Note External Links *Official website of National Lift Tower *Express Lift in Beno Lift Guide *Express Lift history booklet from 1982 *Wikipedia article about National Lift Tower *Video about a very rare GEC escalator in Singapore *Express Lifts (Nowadays small elevator company in Hong Kong) Category:Companies that have been acquired Category:Defunct companies Category:Companies